Silver and Green
by Nick Foolery
Summary: Squire Izuku Zelena led a pretty average life in his home of Mewni. That is, if you considered the ability to manipulate any kind of fire to be average. Despite this, he tried to be normal, and achieve his dream of becoming a Knight. But when he's suddenly put in charge of Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, to keep her in line, his life may change forever. Quriked!Izuku MonStar AU.
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your freindly jester, Nick Foolery here, bringing you the first chapter of a brand new story! Welcome welcome, all of you. I know what you're thinking. Well, no I don't, but I can make a good guess. There's only one other Star vs and MHA crossover, and it's also by you, what is the big idea? Well, needless to say, I got bored. Not with my other story mind you, but I have been on a Star vs kick now that season 4 has come out, and I've been having a little bit of trouble finding really interesting stories. So, I have decided to bring another story into the category that only I seem to be dabbling in. Seriously, if any of you have some ideas, please come join me here, it does get ever so lonely. But, that is completely besides the point. I do hope you enjoy this first chapter of Silver and Green!**

Sirens blared outside of the small apartment building, and a woman holding what looked to be a bundled up child looked around her room desperately. She could hear the commotion outside, as well as gunshots ringing out from the police that had arrived not to long ago.

"AHA!"

She grabbed exactly what she was looking for, and grinned. In her hand was a small peice of paper, someone that she knew would be able to help her in her predicament. She looked at the bundle in her arms, and a tear fell from her eye as the baby yawned cutely.

"Don't worry, Izuku. You're going to be safe there."

On the paper read a single word, and she spoke it aloud.

"Skutu."

There was a short silence, before the paper began to glow a brilliant red, and opened up into a firey portal.

"Who summons me?"

A female voice echoed from the portal, and the woman holding the child spoke.

"Master of Dimensions, please. Take my child and bring them someplace where they will be safe. Please, we do not have much time left."

There was a short silence, before two arms stuck out of the portal, seemingly gesturing for the child. The woman hesitated, looking at the child who had a tuft of wild green hair on his head, before she gave a sad smile and gave him a small kiss on his forhead.

"I love you. Goodbye, Izuku."

She gingerly placed the baby into the womans arms, and tears spilled freely from her eyes. The woman spoke before the portal closed.

"Do not worry. Your child will be safe."

After the portal closed, the paper disentegrated, and the woman heard a knock on the door. She spun around in fear, and waited. When the door swung open, there was a man with a panicked look on his face.

"Inko! Where is Izuku?"

The woman looked at the pile of ash on the ground.

"He's safe."

The man looked on the ground, and his expression grew grim.

"So you found it. Good then."

She looked up, and embraced the man. "What do we do now?"

He wrapped his arms around her as well, burying himself in her hair.

"All we can do is wait. I love you Inko."

She hugged her husband a little bit tighter, and responded. "I love you too, Hisashi

As the two embraced, a voice could be heard from behind them.

"I found you, you damn bastard."

The man grinned wickedly, and Hisashi spun around, protectively standing in front of Inko. The man began expelling some strange gas into the room, covering his own face with a gas mask, as to not be affected. As the gas snaked into theri room Inko and Hisashi felt their skin and lungs begin to burn, and they painfully convulsed as the gas worked its way into their system. Hisashi looked towards his wife, and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring nod, and a loving smile, while the life drained from both of them. The man that released the gas grinned wickedly, and turned around, only to have a bullet fly directly through his chest. He looked up in shock, and saw a single police officer standing there, with a gas mask of his own. The man dropped to the ground, and the officer spoke into the radio on his chest.

"Captain, the villian is dead. Unfortunately, it seems like we were too late. The civilians are dead, and there's no trace of the child they had anywhere."

The other police officer cursed. "Damn. Well, get out of there rookie. We'll have a team retrieve the bodies later."

The radio went silent, and the new cop looked down on the scene.

"I hope that kid made it at the very least."

Hekapoo pulled the baby through the portal, and reassured the mother that the baby would be safe, before shutting the portals. She looked at the child, who was seemingly fast asleep, and made a small, sad smile. This wasn't the first time that someone she owed had called her to do this, and it wouldn't be the last either.

"So, someone has entrusted you with their child once more."

The forger jumped, and quickly held the baby closer, turning to see a small blue man floating nearby. She sighed, and gave the man a glare.

"Glossyarck, please do refrain from sneaking up on me like that."

The man simply gave an amused smile, before floating over to look at the child. He gave it a quick once-over, before nodding his head.

"Then it is settled. I will take this child and bring him to a family on Mewni, where he will be raised."

Hekapoo looked at the man in shock. "Woah woah woah. Since when do you take the kids?"

Glossyarck laughed, and gave Hekapoo a smug look. "Well, since now."

He suddenly became serious. "However, I am serious about this. There is a dormant power in that boy, and there is a high possibility that he will become very helpful to Mewni in the future."

The demon looking girl gave a small frown, but knew better than to question Glossyrack's judgement when it came to things like this. She looked at the child again, before giving it to the man, who held it with incredibly large hands.

"His name is Izuku, according to the mother." Hekapoo said, shivering slightly at the sight of his enlarged hands. It was still strange that he could do that.

"Dually noted." He created a portal, and waved Hekapoo goodbye, before floating through the entrance, with the young Izuku in tow.

Queen Moon Butterfly was sweating bullets, and was obviously relieved that it was finally over. The midwife that was delivering her child stood up, with a grin on her face.

"It's a girl!"

Moon had already know that, but smiled nontheless, as the midwife handed her the newborn baby. She had a pale gray skin, with crimson red hearts adorning her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, they were a brilliant aquamarine, shifting from a blue tint to a green tint seemingly. She had a tuft of hair on her head that was a metallic silver, and almost shone in the light. Lastly, a cute little tail folded out from behind her, as she looked up curiously at her mother. Moon smiled sweetly at the child, and her husband did the same.

"Would you look at that," he said in amusement. "She has my tail after all."

Moon grinned at the lizard man next to her. "So, what do you think, Toffee?"

He smirked, and ran his finger across the baby's cheek.

"I love her already."

Moon giggled at his words, and looked back to the child. "As do I."

Toffee gave her a smile. "She'll be loved by everyone else I'm sure."

The Queen nodded, and Toffee looked over to one of the knights.

"Sir Friar, go gather the people and tell them that it is time to announce the birth of the new princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly."

The knight hurried out, and Toffee gave his wife a loving look.

"I will return shortly. You get some rest."

She nodded, and held the newborn a little closer. Said newborn cuddled up to her mother, making Moon grin in glee.

Toffee stepped out of the room, and sighed in relief that everything had gone as planned.

He walked to the large balcony at the front of the castle, and watched quietly as the kingdom gathered below him. Once everyone had settled down, and become quiet, he began to speak.

"So, I'm sure that you are all aware that my wife, Queen Moon, has been pregnant for sometime with the next heir of Mewni?"

There were some silent nods, and a few looks of concern. He gave a large grin, something he didn't do often, and spoke.

"Well, the child has been born with no complications! Queen Moon is currently resting with her now. Her name is Star."

A knight walked forward, and thrust a spear into the sky.

"Hail! Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni!"

A resounding 'Hail!' echoed from the crowd, and Toffee smiled. He saw a few people in the crowd that seemed a little bit skeptical, to downright angry. He gave a small frown. It had been around five years since he and Moon had been wed, and even longer before since it had been announced, but he supposed that there would always be people out there that still held onto their old prejeduices. He walked back into the castle, thinking to himself.

'Don't worry, my princess. I won't allow them to hurt you in any way.'

After the King had called the Mewmans together to make his announcement, an older couple walked back to their home.

"Well, a lot certainly has changed since they got married." The woman spoke to her husband, who nodded.

"I agree. Now we have our first monster princess!"

The two chuckled, and as they opened their door, a soft whining made the two stop talking. After waiting a few seconds, they heard the noise again. The two quickly rushed to their living area, and saw a child laying on their table, softly crying. As they got closer to the child, its crying began to stop, as it looked up to them with soft green eyes. There was a small card attached to the child, and the man grabbed it, flipping it over to read.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Zelena, It has come to my attention that you have wanted children for many years, but have not been able to concieve. Well, this child is in need of a home, and I was hoping that you would take care of it for me. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

The woman looked up to her husband. "I can't believe it."

She hugged her husband, and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Joshua, we're finally parents!"

He smile warmly, and patted his wife on the back. "The gods have blessed us greatly, Lillian."

He looked at the child, and then at the front of the card. In a fancy handwriting, he saw that the card read 'Izuku.' He inferred that it must have been the name of the child, as strange as it sounded.

"Izuku." He tested the name, and the baby looked up to him, and cooed happily. His wife squealed a bit, and cradled the baby happily.

"Little Izuku, our blessing."

As the two held the child, they didn't notice the dim suns on his face flash briefly.

Nor did Moon and Toffee notice when their daughter's hearts glowed dimly for a second.

**AAAAAAAAAAAND I'm cutting her there! So, what did you all think? I wanted to get the ball rolling, and I tried to make it as coherent and interesting as possible. It may be a little awkward, but once we get to the first chapter, I think it'll be all downhill from there. SO yeah! MonStar and Quirked!Izuku! I actually had someone guess that already, one rosewillow narusasufangirl, so congratulations to you. I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue to Silver and Green, and I can't wait to see you all again next chapter. Also, I'm gonna try to have the next chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil out sometime next week, as I've got a lot more free time to write now! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

**See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	2. I Like to Get Started With a Bang!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester here, bringing you this first chapter of Silver and Green! Welcome back everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed the prologue, and thank you all for reading and reviewing! Now we can finally get into the actual beginning of the story! I don't have a lot to say, except that I hope you enjoy it, and with that, READ ON!**

"Izuku dear! Don't forget to bring your sword! And your shield! And your lunch!"

A short, portly woman yelled out from her kitchen, and a young man with messy green hair peeked his head around the door frame.

"Don't worry mom, I've got it!"

He had a black vest over a white shirt, and brown pants. On his side he had a sword strapped to his belt, and a round shield on his back. The woman grinned when she saw him, and walked over to him, hugging him excitedly.

"Look at my boy, all grown up!"

Izuku blushed, and smiled warmly to his mother. "Not quite. I've still got to survive being a squire."

His mother nodded. "Yes, of course. I just know that you can do it."

Another voice echoed. "Don't smother the boy, Lillian. We don't want him being late to his first day on the job!"

A man walked out, a little taller than Izuku, with a salt and pepper colored beard and head of hair. He put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, and smiled at the boy.

"Go on then, make your mother and father proud."

The green haired teen smiled, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and his father chuckled.

"Although, maybe you should outgrow the crying thing."

Izuku gave a laugh, and wiped his eyes, adopting a determined look. Bidding his parents a farewell, he left out from their humble cottage, and made his way towards Castle Butterfly, where he would be assigned to a knight, and begin his training as a knight of Mewni. As he made his way through the town, he noticed people giving him weary looks, and steering away from him. He rubbed his hands subconsciously, and began to quicken his pace towards the castle. He didn't lose his optimism, though, instead opting to think about what knight he'd be placed with. He looked through his small journal, at his entries of different knights that he had seen in action around Mewni. Different stats were listed, showing all the knights strengths and weaknesses, and what were the pros and cons to working with them. He smiled excitedly, and thought to himself

'_This is going to be the best day of my life!'_

In the middle of the woods, a large muscular unicorn calmly grazed in the midst of the trees and darkness. The sun warmly shined on it, making the spot it was in very comfortable. What it didn't see, though, was the greenish-gray tail that flicked around behind a bush, its movements reminiscent of a snake. The bush rattled for a second, making the warnicorn stop grazing for a second, before it dismissed the noise, and went back to grazing. A few seconds passed, and with a sudden yell, something launched itself from the bushes, and grabbed a hold of the warnicorn's back. It bucked violently for a second, but couldn't seem to get whatever was on its back off. Then, the warnicorn felt the thing grab its hair, and it immediately stopped bucking. Grinning, Star Butterfly wrapped her hands up in the warnicorn's hair, pulling slightly to turn the animal, and giving it a few kicks in the side, making it begin to run in the direction she wanted. As the wind blew in her hair, she grinned, and put her arms way in the air, letting go of the warnicorn.

"WHOO HOO!"

She realized what she did, and apparently the warnicorn did as well, because before she could get another grip on the hair, it stopped abruptly, and launched her off. She hit the ground with a thud, and groaned. The warnicorn spun around, and ran in the other direction. She sighed.

"Drat. I wasn't done yet. What time is it?"

She pulled out her compact mirror, and it showed the time.

"11:42?! Oh gods, I'm almost late!"

She began to sprint in the direction of the castle, and as she made her way through town, greeting the people that were milling about. However, while she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, she accidently bumped into someone. They went down, and she tripped right over them.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I-I wasn't paying any attention, and I was in your way, and-"

The boy stopped when he noticed the bewildered look that Star was giving him. She held up a hand.

"Uh, I was the one who wasn't paying any attention. I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up."

The boy blushed, and mumbled out a quiet "thank you," and grabbed a small journal that he was carrying. Once they were both up, Star quickly took off.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but I don't want to be late to get my wand?"

Just as fast as she came, she was gone, and Izuku was left standing in the middle of the street. He noticed her tail, and frowned slightly.

'_W-was that….Princess Butterfly?'_

He was shaking. Star Butterfly, princess of Mewin, a girl, had not only bumped into him, but apologized and helped him up. His heart clenched, and he tried to keep himself from crying, but scaring the people around him even more with the strange look on his face. A child pointed to him, confused.

"Mommy, is that man right there okay?"

The woman steered her child away from Izuku, knowing his reputation.

"Come on honey, don't get to close. People like him are dangerous."

Izuku was too focused to hear them however, and began his trek to the castle again, this time with a bit more of a pep in his step.

Star ran into the castle throne room, panting and still slightly dirty from her adventure in the woods, much to her mother's dismay.

"Star dear, you didn't forget about today, did you?"

Star fidgeted with her dress. "No, I just…lost track of time."

Her father stood beside her mother, and gave Star a small smirk.

"You weren't in the woods trying to tame warnicorns again, were you?"

She blushed, and Toffee knew he had hit the nail on the head. He sighed.

"Come on then. The ceremony is about to begin."

Star immediately perked up, putting a smile on both of her parents' faces. They made their way to the front, and nobles began to file in behind them. Once it looked like everyone that was going to be there was there, a Queen Moon turned to her daughter, who looked to be barely able to contain her excitement for getting the wand. The Queen sighed a bit, and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Remember Star, this isn't a toy. It's a very powerful artifact, and if you aren't careful, it could cause a lot of damage."

Star nodded, and her excitement didn't drop. Moon motioned for a servant to approach them, and Moon took the wand off of the pillow it was resting on. She held it out to her daughter, who gingerly picked it up. When she grabbed it, the wand began to glow, and she rose it in the air. It surrounded itself in glowing ribbons, and after a few seconds, they peeled away, revealing a simple wand that had a purple handle and circle around a star that had a red background. From the sides, to large black wings emerged, and flapped slightly. Star looked at the new wand with sparkling eyes, and a wide smile. The nobles began to clap, and the King and Queen looked at their daughter fondly. Star gleefully hugged her parents for a few seconds and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go test it out!"

Moon suddenly adopted a worried look. "Uh, just be careful sweetie. Why don't you get Glossaryk to help you?"

Star nodded, not paying much attention, and ran off in the other direction, avoiding the nobles as she sprinted away. Toffee put a comforting hand on Moon's back.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure she's got it under control."

Izuku stood at attention in a line of his fellow squires, as a knight began to list off the knights that would be taking squires.

"Higgs. You'll be with Sir Stabby."

A red headed girl grinned smugly, and walked over to the large man. She locked eyes with Izuku for a split second, and a look of disgust crossed her face, before it went back to indifference. The green haired teen cringed for a second, thinking of the abuse he had endured from Higgs during his time in the School for Squires. He breathed out a little. Hopefully whatever knight he got, he wouldn't be interacting with Higgs too much. He was snapped out of his inner thoughts when the knight called his name.

"Zelena."

He snapped back to focus, and waited patiently for them to say his knight.

"You'll be in the Wash. With Sir Lavabo."

He looked over to an older man, who looked equally surprised as he was. As he made his way over, he could hear people snickering already. The Knights of the Wash weren't well respected on Mewni, and he knew that. Of course, he could relate. He wasn't exactly the most respected either. He looked down to his hands for a split second, before taking his place next to Lavabo. The man rolled up the scroll, and put it in his pockets.

"That concludes this year's Squire Selection. You all may be dismissed."

All the knights gave the man a salute, and all began to scatter. Sir Lavabo turned to him, and offered him his hand. Izuku returned the shake.

"As you know, I am Sir Lavabo, of the Knights of the Wash. It is an honor to have you as my squire."

Izuku nodded. "Izuku Zelena. It is an honor to have you as my knight."

Lavabo gave the boy a smile. "It has been many years since I had a squire of my own. Come now, we must have you go through the initiation before you can truly become my squire."

The green haired teen gave the man a look. "Initiation?"

He nodded. "Yes, you see, unlike the other branches of knighthood, the Knights of the Wash are bound to a very tight code. In order to truly become a Knight of the Wash, you must first complete the initiation task. Have no fear, though. I fully believe you can complete the task I have laid out for you."

Izuku gulped, now a little nervous for what the Knight of the Wash had in store for him. However, before he was able to voice his concerns, an explosion rang out from nearby, and rubble began to fly. He looked over to the source of the explosion, and saw a huge fire raging. He heard a scream, and without thinking, he sprinted off in that direction. Lavabo tried to go after him, but wasn't fast enough to grab them. He frowned.

"I have to follow him. I can't be losing my squire without truly having him."

Star was panicking. Maybe she should've been more careful as to where she was aiming, or what she was doing, but it didn't matter now. All she knew is that there was a huge fire in the middle of the courtyard, and it was spreading fast. She groaned, as she flipped through her spell book.

"I haven't even had the wand for a full hour, and I've already managed to completely destroy something! Ah, where is this water spell?!"

As she flipped through the book, she failed to notice the stone pillar that was about to crash down on her. She heard the noise, and by the time she turned to look, it was already falling. She let out another scream, and tried to scramble away, but something crashed into her, and they were sent careening to the side. The pillar crashed down, blocking the entrance to the courtyard, and Star looked up to see who had knocked her out of the way of the falling pillar. A young boy about her age surveyed the area from on top of her. His messy green hair whipped with the wind that was blowing, and he was slightly sweating. She recognized him as the kid she had accidently ran into earlier.

"You?"

He looked down with a surprised look. "Princess! Are you alright? Was it an assassin? An attack? What happened?!"

Star gave an embarrassed look. "I, uh…I had a mishap with the wand."

He helped her back to her feet, and he gave her a bewildered look.

"Pardon me but…what happened?"

She blushed, and rubbed her neck. "Well, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was aiming, and it dominoed from there."

He nodded, and gave her a determined look.

"The fire is getting out of control quick. You look for a spell, and I'll try to get this under control."

She gave him a strange look. "How are you going to do that?"

He blushed, and rubbed his hands. "I've got my own secrets."

She nodded, and immediately grabbed the book. As she was flipping through, she spoke to the man she knew was in there.

"Glossaryk, it would be mighty helpful if you could direct me to a water spell, so I can put this fire out!"

A voice echoed out of the book. "That information will cost you one pudding cup."

Star let out a growl. "I don't have any pudding!"

The book shrugged. "Then you should have thought about that before you started asking questions."

The princess let out a frustrated yell, and Izuku grunted loudly. She looked up, and noticed the green fire encompassing his hands, as well as the tint of the large fire slowly turning to a more forest green color, as it began to grow into a condensed ball. The green haired teen was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily.

"I've never controlled this much at once before! Princess, if you could find that spell, it'd be a big help!"

She yelled back to him. "Hold on! I'm looking!"

She began flipping pages even faster, until she finally stopped something.

"Aha!"

She sprinted forward, and aimed her wand at the huge ball of green fire.

"Aqua Ferra!"

The wand shot out a torrent of water that hit the ball head on. It began to shrink, until the fire was completely out. Izuku heaved a sigh of relief, and fell to the ground. Star let out a cheer, and Izuku grinned weakly.

"Star! What happened here?!"

Her celebration was cut short however, when she heard the voice of her mother behind her. She looked behind her, and saw both her and her father standing there. She gave a sheepish smile.

"I probably should've been paying more attention…"

Moon rushed at her. "Oh thank goodness you're alright. We heard the explosion, and rushed here. We met up with Sir Lavabo, who said that his squire had run off to this location as well."

The queen looked at the boy that was laying on the ground, nearly unconscious. She sighed, and looked at her daughter with a stern look.

"Star, you have to be more mindful of what you're doing. If it weren't for this boy here, who knows what could've happened?"

Star looked away from her mother, ashamed. Moon pulled away from her daughter, and turned to her husband.

"Toffee, dear. I do think it may be time to send her there."

The lizard man rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure dear? I know you don't particularly like that place."

The queen sighed, and nodded. "Yes, but it's our only option."

Another voice interjected after she said this. "If I may, your highness. I do believe we could work out another option."

Sir Lavabo looked at Izuku, who was attempting to stand up, but having trouble. He sighed, and held his hand out, helping Izuku up.

"I believe that Izuku here could be a great boon to you, and even help you with your daughter."

Toffee gave him a skeptical look. "What are you getting at, Lavabo?"

The Knight of the Wash held his hand up in peace. "I suggest that you transfer Izuku from being my squire, to being the Princess's."

Izuku gave the man a surprised look, but his eyes grew even wider when Moon responded.

"You know, that isn't a terrible idea. Star, what exactly happened?"

Star blushed a little, and began to explain to her mother that she had been fiddling with her wand, and accidently messed up a spell, and caused the explosion that started the fire. Then, she told her about how Izuku had come to her rescue, and as she spoke of his abilities, her eyes held the slightest bit of sparkle to them. Moon seemed impressed, and once Star had finished, she turned to the green haired teen.

"Izuku, may I please see your abilities?"

Izuku gave a small blush, and lit his hands. They crawled with a mesmerizing green fire, and he twirled it around his fingers a little, and made a small ball, before extinguishing it.

"I can make my own fire, and control it, but I can't control other fire."

Moon nodded. "That's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Toffee walked up to his wife. "It is. Is this what you wish to do?"

The Queen thought a moment, before nodding. "Yes. I do think that I'll try that. I really would prefer not to send Star to St. Olga's."

Star seemed to heave a breath of relief, and Izuku stood there in shock. Queen Moon gave Star a stern look.

"One more misstep like this, though, and I'll be forced to send you away."

The scaly princess nodded, and gulped. "O-of course mom."

She nodded, and turned away. "Now, I must go make things official."

As she walked away, Toffee looked at the teen. "We are trusting you to make sure our daughter stays safe –from herself or anyone else. Remember that, boy."

Izuku gave a shaky nod, only relaxing any when Toffee left, and the tension in the air was gone. Izuku turned to Lavabo, and asked him a question.

"Why did you suggest this?"

Lavabo gave the boy a small smile. "As much as I would like to have you as a squire, Mr. Zelena, I do believe that your talents and heart would be wasted in the wash. While it is definitely a noble profession, I do not think it fit for someone like you. You've got the spirit of a hero, lad."

Izuku teared up a little. It was very high praise from the night, and he grinned. "I-thank you, Sir Lavabo."

The knight stood up, and began to leave. He stopped for a moment.

"I'm certain we'll be seeing more of each other in the future, Mr. Zelena."

He continued on his way, and Izuku turned back to Star, who was giving him a small smile.

"So, I have a squire now?"

Izuku chuckled. "I suppose so."

She held out a hand. "Princess Star Butterfly."

The green haired teen took it, and gave a shake. "Izuku Zelena. It's a pleasure."

She grinned, and once she let go of his hand, she excitedly rubbed hers together.

"Now I wonder what kind of fun we can have now. Ooo, I'll go call Ponyhead!"

She sprinted away, and grabbed Izuku as she did, dragging him along.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

If only he knew.

**AAAAAAAAND I'M GONNA CUT HER THERE! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! It was more for the introductions than anything, as I had to set up Star and Izuku's relationship as Squire and Princess before I can actually start implementing story. Speaking of which, I have a few ideas I'm tossing around, but it's all in the air. All you can expect is that it will hardly follow cannon of either story, as I can't exactly do that. So, if any of you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me in the reviews! If you want to see more, be sure to leave a follow, and I can't wait to see you all next chapter. Stay frosty, my friends, and as always…**

**See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	3. The Bounce Lounge!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester, Nick Foolery here, bringing you the second chapter of Silver and Green. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy (or point out any mistakes that I make, that's appreciated too.) So, now, we finally have the prologue and the introductory chapter out of the way, we can start the story for real! It's going to get kind of strange, and it is going to get a wee bit crazy, but I'm sure you can all handle it just fine! So, without further ado, READ ON!**

"THE PRINCESS?!"

Izuku winced at the volume of his parents' combined voices. They looked at him in shock, and he blushed, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Queen Moon herself has appointed me as the Princess's squire. So, I'll be staying in the castle, and keeping watch over her."

His mother wrapped the young teen in her arms, and began to gush over him.

"Oh, my little boy! I'm so proud! You're assigned to the princess!"

He looked up to his father, and the man gave him a small smile, and a thumbs up, making Izuku blush more.

"T-thank you… but mom? C-can you… let me go? I-can't… breathe…" He wheezed out. His mother quickly let him go with a gasp, and he began to cough, catching his breath. He grinned once he had composed himself, and grabbed his bag.

"Well, I'd better get going. I don't want to keep them waiting."

His parents nodded. "Oh, yes of course. On you go now, my little squire." His mother spoke as she pushed him out the door. He began to make his way away, and he could hear them calling after him.

"Izuku! Don't forget to visit!"

He waved. "I won't!"

His father yelled after him, "And don't cry about it either, boy!"

Izuku turned around, and gave his father a salute. "Yes sir!"

He sniffed a little, and wiped the tears from his eyes inconspicuously, and walked over to the carriage that was helping him carry his things to the castle. The driver looked at the two bags he had with a frown.

"Well, if that was all you had, they didn't need to send me."

Izuku smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

The driver waved his hand. "Don't worry about it kid. I get paid to do this."

With that, the green haired teen jumped into the carriage, and the two rode back to the castle.

Izuku watched the scenery of the main castle town pass them by from inside the carriage, lost deep in thought. Not even 24 hours after he had officially became a squire, he had been assigned to guard one of the, if not THE most important figure in the kingdom. Princess Star Butterfly was well known across all of Mewni, he knew that, and a very important figure of Mewman/Monster Unification. Although Izuku wasn't around before the unification of Mewmans and Monsters, his parents had told him of the descrimination of the monsters from before. It shook him to his core to hear about that kind of descrimination, when he went to school with monsters and such. Of course, as he grew older, he noticed that there were still folks that didn't...appreciate the monsters presence in his community, although, according to his parents it was a lot less than it used to be. He wondered if Star had ever been the victim of unfair discrimination, or if anyone had tried to get rid of her because of her half-mewman, half-monster heritage. In fact he-

"Hey, kid. Can you quit the mumbling? It's starting to freak me out."

Izuku immediately blushed a bright red once he realized that he had begun mumbling. It was a trait that unfortunately, he had never been able to shake. It gave him a lot of grief with the other squires. Once he had been shaken out of his thoughts, though, he noticed that they had arrived back at the castle. He hopped out of the carriage, grabbed his things, and bid the carriage driver goodbye. As he made his way towards the castle, he heard someone calling out to him.

"HEY! IZUKU!"

He turned around, and saw that the princess was walking towards him. "Oh, Princess! Hello!"

She looked at his bags, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

The green haired squire grinned, and blushed. "Ah, yeah. Some clothes and personal belongings. I do have a question though. Where am I staying?"

She clapperd her hands together, and smiled widely. "OH, yeah! Here, lemme show you to your room!"

She grabbed his hand, similar to how she had before, and drug him around the castle, down the winding corridors, and up several flights of stairs. They stopped, and Izuku took a second to regain his bearings. She grinned at him, and he noticed the door to her room was the one he was standing in front of, and that there was another door directly across the hall from it. She opened the door to reveal a relatively normal room, just a bed, a nightstand, and a window with deep green curtains. Izuku looked at the room in awe, and set his things down on his bed.

"So? What do you think?!" Star stood behind him with a grin.

The boy turned to her, and returned with his own smile. "It's awesome! Certainly a lot bigger than I expected!"

She jumped in the air. "Heck yeah! Oh, Izuku come on, we have to celebrate!"

She grabbed him once more, Izuku barely managing to respond.

"C-celebrate?"

Star bust the door to her room open, and yelled.

"Mirror! Call Pony!"

The mirror rang for a second, before the call was picked up. On the other end, a floating unicorn head appeared.

"Haayyy B-fly! What's up girl?"

Star grinned, her tail swinging in excitement.

"Ponyhead, hey! Look, they assigned me a squire! His name is Izuku Zelena!"

Izuku gave a meek wave to the pony from behind Star. Ponyhead gave him a skeptical look.

"That's really cool B-Fly. You can order him around like a servant. Ooooh, we can get him to bring us snacks and stuff, while we chill and watch TV or something I dunno."

Star frowned for a minute. "That's not really the point, Ponyhead. What I was calling you about is I think we should all go to the Bounce Lounge and hang out! We can all be friends and stuff!"

Izuku noticed Ponyhead scrunch her nose up for a second, before getting a look of insinscire excitement.

"Oh, totally for sure Star, that is exactly what we will do."

Her reluctance seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Star cheered joyously, grabbing Izuku by his hands and spinning him around.

"W-whoah!"

She let go, and he stumbled, and trying to regain his balance. Ponyhead nodded.

"Yes of course, I will be right over...there to get you two."

The call ended, and Star turned to the green haired squire, grinning excitedly.

"Isn't that great Izuku!~"

He nodded. "Uh, yeah it is! What is the Bounce Lounge exactly?"

Star gasped in suprise, and got really close to Izuku, making him shrink away nervously.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BOUNCE LOUNGE IS?!"

Izuku blushed. "I, uh, I don't get out much..." he responded in a quiet voice.

The half Septarian swung her arm around the nervous boy's shoulders, and waved her arm in front of him.

"Well, that's all about to change. Tonight, we PARTY!"

Izuku gulped. He really wasn't one for parties, but he had to be there to make sure Star didn't get hurt or something.

"U-uh, yeah that sounds great!"

He smiled nervously, and noticed that a portal was being ripped open in the room. Ponyhead emerged shortly after, holding a pair of scissors in her mouth. Star grinned, and hugged the floating head.

"Pony!"

Ponyhead returned the excitement. "Hay gurl!"

The embrace was ended, and Star gestured over to the anxious squire.

"Ponyhead, officially meet Izuku Zelena, my squire. Izuku, meet Flying Princess Ponyhead!"

Izuku bowed slightly, hearing the title of royalty. "It's a pleasure, Princess."

The floating head nodded dismissevly. "Yeah, nice to meet you and whatever, B-Fly, you ready to go?"

Star grinned. "Aw yeah! Let's go!"

She grabbed Izuku again (he was gonna have to get some wrist protectors or something if he was going to get yanked around this much in the future,) and they jumped into a new portal.

Izuku immediately winced at the volume level, and looked around. He noticed several people dancing, and some sitting at a bar, ordering drinks. There were colorfully flashing nights, and a DJ sitting at a front, expertly mixing the music.

_'Oh,' _He thought to himself, _'It's one of those clubs.'_

Star grinned at him. "Izuku Zelena, welcome to the one and only Bounce Lounge! C'mon, follow me!"

She began to show him around, starting with the bar (non-alchoholic drinks apparently), the photobooth (where they took a few pictures), and finally, the dance floor. Izuku gazed wearily over the side of the floor, into the pit of spikes before.

"Uh, that doesn't seem very safe at all."

Star waved her hand. "Don't worry, no one ever falls down there."

"Whoa-ho!"

Izuku looked over, seeing a skeleton man descend directly into the pit. He gulped when he never heared the bones hit the bottom. Star seemingly didn't notice, and she brought Izuku to the middle of the dance floor, and began to dance. Izuku looked around nervously, before Star grabbed him by his arms, and moved him to the music.

"Come on Zelena, don't tell me you've never danced before."

He blushed, and shook his head. "No, I've danced. Just never in front of _anyone_..."

Star grinned, and spun him around. "Well, then maybe you should start!"

She took lead, and the two of them cut into the dance floor. Izuku's eyes shined with amazement as Star led their dance. It felt amazing to dance like this. No doubt because Star was an amazing dancer in the first place. Izuku smiled and began to get into the dance as well. Focusing on the music, he began to match Star's movement. Star looked up in suprise when the control of the dance suddenly slipped away, and Izuku was leading the foot work. She grinned at the boy, who's eyes were shut, a serene smile gracing his lips. They continued this way for a minute or two, shifting the control of the dance, before the music finally let out. They separated, and immediately, the lounge was filled with applause. Izuku blushed heavily, shrinking behind the more outgoing Star, who grinned and waved.

Ponyhead sat at the bar, and drank a smoothie while trying to get some random sap's number, when she overheard the clapping and murmuring from the crowd on the dancefloor. Someone must have done a great dance, it's a shame she didn't see. Then, she overheard one of the dancers talking to someone.

"Man, Star is always a great dancer, but who's the new guy? Her boyfriend or something? Whatever he is, he's almost as great as Star! They make a great pair. I'm glad she brought him instead of that pony chick. She's a headache, that's for sure!"

Ponyhead immediately stopped sipping her drink, turning around and glaring at the dancers. Then she looked over to Star and her new little friend, and finished her drink, before floating over to them.

"Hey, B-Fly, that was some pretty great dancing!"

Star grinned. "Yeah I know! Me and Izuku are pretty great partners!"

Pony grit her teeth a little, smiling forcably through her clear anger. But Star didn't notice.

"Yeah, partners. Hey Star, I think some cute boy at the bar wanted to talk to you! Why don't you go say hi, and I'll keep Izuku here company?"

She gasped in surpise, and immediately left the two. Ponyhead's smile fell, and she turned to the squire, and glared.

"Listen here squire boy, Star only has room for one Bestie in her life, and I'm not letting the stable boy take my place."

Izuku winced, and stammered for a moment. "T-that's n-n-not my intention a-at a-all!"

"Shhp, don't say a word. Just do your job, and don't say a word." She gave him a glare, her horn powering up slightly. Izuku frowned, and was about to say something, but Star came back.

"Hey guys! The guy must have left, because there wasn't a single one over there!"

Ponyhead grinned. "Dang B-Fly, he must have. Hey, I was just talking to Isuka here-"

"Izuku"

"-whatever, and he was saying that all that dancing tired him out, and that he's gonna sit the rest of the night out, isn't that right?"

Ponyhead looked at him expectantly, and Star had a look of slight concern. Izuku sighed, and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'll just go..rest in a corner...somewhere."

He began to walk to an unpopulated area of the lounge, and as he did so, he heard Ponyhead telling him to get _plenty_ of rest.

"I dunno Ponyhead, maybe we should head in for tonight. I mean Izu-"

Ponyhead cut her off. "Don't worry about him Star, he'll be fine! Besides, we haven't got to do anything like we'd normally do anyway! Come on, let's break some hearts!"

Star looked over to Izuku one more time, before sighing, and grinning.

"All right, fine. You know I can't pass up breaking peoples' hearts!"

The two started dancing, or in Ponyhead's case, violent headbutting people, and knocking them all over the dance floor. Izuku watched carefully from his spot in the corner of the room, and they continued to dance like this for the better part of an hour. He actually began to feel drowsy, probably from the minimal amounts of sleep that he had gotten in the past few days. He began to nod off, and just as he was closing his eyes, and loud bang resonated through the lounge. He immediately hopped up, and looked around, seeing a woman wearing what looked to be like tactical armor walked forward.

"Ms. Star Butterfly! I'm so glad I finally found you! I believe you have something that I need?"

Star looked utterly confused, but her tail tapped nervously, as if she could feel the danger emitting from this strange woman. Izuku stood up, and began to make his way over to Star, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Uh, what do you mean?" She looked around nervously.

The woman smiled deviously. "I want the Butterfly family wand! And I'll have it by any means necessary!"

Star's eyes widened, before she got into a combat stance. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you take my wand!"

Ponyhead floated beside Star. "Don't worry Star, she looks week! I bet I can take her!"

Almost immediately, the woman launched forward, and smacked Ponyhead out of the sky. The horse head groaned from the ground.

"Owww, my beautiful faace..."

Star looked over in suprise, and was about to avoid another attack from the woman, before something stopped her. She looked up in suprise, seeing a circle of green fire blocking the attack. The woman quickly jumped back from the heat, hissing as her hands smoked from hitting the wall of fire. Izuku adopted a fighting stance, his usual nervous demeanor nowhere to be seen. He glared at the woman, fire dancing at his fingertips.

"If you want the wand, you'll have to go through me!"

The woman grinned savagely, and looked up, revealing to Izuku the large pink gem where her left eye would normally be. She surged forward, and pulled a knife, which Izuku blocked with his issued shortsword. As he unsheathed it, he coated it in fire. The two weapons clanged loudly, and the fire from the sword surged down to her fingertips, where she dropped her sword at the sudden pain from the burns. Taking this opportunity, Izuku stabbed forward, missing the woman's leg by about an inch, due to her avoiding his attack. He then quickly pulled his sword back. She grinned.

"You aren't half bad kid."

She growled. "But now it's time to get serious."

She launched forward agian, this time Izuku was barely able to block her attacks. Izuku grunted, and jumped back to buy a second of time. It wasn't long, and she was immediately upon him away. At this point, Izuku was barely keeping up, using his instincts to deflect her attacks. Adrenaline pumping through him, he pushed her back, and brought his sword back down with a heavy arc. He cut smooth through the woman's arm, causing her to howl in pain, and back away. Izuku shook out of his stupor, but continued to glare at the woman. She growled angrily.

"Don't think this is all you'll hear from me. I'm just the beginning. We will be taking that wand, no matter how long it takes."

She cut a portal with her scissors, and fell through, leaving the Bounce Lounge safe once more. Izuku sighed, and turned to Star.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about Ponyhead?"

They looked over, and saw the floating head get up, groaning as she did so.

"Ughh, my head...what happened?"

Star grinned. "Izuku saved us from that woman!"

She gave him a skeptical look, but he nodded. Star grinned, and showed Ponyhead a picture of Izuku cutting her arm off. The floating princess seemed impressed.

"Whoa there squire, you got some serious moves after all."

Ponyhead sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to go home then..."

She looked over to Izuku. "Look, I still don't necessarily agree with you, but you can keep Star safe I guess. So I can tolerate you."

Izuku chuckled. At least she wasn't threatening his life anymore. He'd never been more scared of a floating head in his life. The three went back to the castle, and Ponyhead said her goodbyes, and headed (get it) back to the Ponyhead Kingdom. Star sighed, and plopped on her bed.

"Well, I am exaughsted! Night Izuku! Get out of my room!~"

Izuku immediately complied, blushing profusely as he ran to his room. Once he was there, he sighed, and eased into his own bed.

That was some first day on the job, if he thought so.

_**Somewhere else...**_

"Grr, that damned kid..."

The woman in tactical armor fell through her portal, and pressed a button on her suit. Suddenly, it opened up, revealing just a regular tank top and some baggy sweat pants. Also, as the suit came off, her previously human features changed to match that of a lizard, her snout growing and filling with sharp teeth. She stretched.

"I hate getting in that stupid suit. But father says we must stay inconspicuous."

"Did you retrieve it?"

She nearly shed her skin as she jumped, and turned around to face another lizard man, with a similarly placed red gem in his eye.

"Ah, no father. It seems as the princess has been assigned some kind of Knight or knight in training. Don't worry, I'm going to put a team together, and we will retrieve the wand."

He glared at his daughter, before nodding.

"Very well then, do what you must. I just want that wand. That traitor Toffee has been let off scott free for what he did to us for far too long..."

**AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! look this i haven't worked on this in months and im trying to get back to it. I hoped you all liked it, leave a review telling me what you think, leave a follow if you wanna see whats next, you know what to do. i am exaushted, so stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

**See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	4. A Nice Day for a Spar

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly neighborhood jester is here, with the next chapter for Silver and Green. I am ALIVE! I know that it's been like four months since I've updated, but don't sue me. It's senior year baby, and I am trying to get everything done. Christmas break is about to start, though, so I ought to have some more time to update this and MHvtFoE. It is currently 10:11 AM on December 18, 2019, and I hope you all enjoy the third chapter to Silver and Green!**

"So, Izuku, what do you think?"

Izuku stared at Star for a solid 15 seconds before responding.

"Uh, n-no offense princess, but I think it's sort of a bad idea?"

When the half-septarian princess had ran into his room at the crack of dawn, jumping up and down to tell him her plan for the day, he had initially been curious. Of course, when she told them that said plan involved going into the Forest of Certain Death, and practicing her magic, his curiosity immediately died. Star groaned.

"Come on 'Zuku! It's totally a good idea! We won't cause any property damage or anything!"

It had only been about a week and a half since Izuku had become the personal squire to the princess, and while he felt like he was more of a hangout buddy, and less an official squire, the firey teen didn't mind. He hadn't had many friends growing up, and they didn't last long when they saw his...abilities. With that in mind, he was glad that Princess Star was so nice and all. Plus, he could still easily do his job and protect her.

"Princess, I'm not too sure. There's a lot of dangerous stuff in that forest, and I can't let you get hurt."

Star grinned, and put her arm around Izuku in a friendly manner. "Aww, come on, what's a little danger. Plus, I have you to keep me safe, Mr. Squire!"

Izuku blushed at her words, and sighed. "Okay, I give."

Star jumped up, and cheered. "Yeah!"

The Squire held up a hand. "But, we come back before the sun sets. It's already dangerous before, but after dark, we need to not be there."

The gray-haired princess grinned. "That's fair! Come on, let's go already!"

She grabbed his hand, her wand, and a pair of dimensional scissors. Izuku gazed at them for a second.

"Are those Princess Ponyhead's?"

Star nodded. "She came back and lent them to me! Said something about not needing them for a little while, so she wanted me to watch over them for me."

Izuku nodded, accepting the answer, and Star cut a portal open, and the two jumped through.

As soon as they emerged from the other side, they were falling into the mouth of a giant Flytrap plant. Izuku panicked, and lit his hands on fire. The plant hissed, and opened its mouth wide, and the two ran out, reaching a clearing where they would be safe for a moment. Star turned and grinned at Izuku.

"That was a great save!"

Izuku sighed, a little winded from the run through the woods. "Well, it was more reflexes than anything..."

The princess pulled out her wand. "Well, I'm ready to practice some magic! Izuku, think fast! Narwhal blast!"

She flipped away from the squire, and launched the spell towards the young squire, sending a wave of doe-eyed, horned fish in his direction. On instinct, he drew his sword, lighting it in his signature green flames as it emerged from his sheath. It made contact with the narwhals, and cut through them like nothing, the heat making a hissing noise as it hit the cooler skin of the fish. They disappeared in a puff of cloud as he did, and he looked at Star with his sword in front of him, before looking at her confused.

"What was that?"

Star grinned. "Well, I figured we should train together! You know, iron sharpens iron and all that?"

Izuku grinned, and nodded. "That's a wonderful idea princess!"

While it may not have seemed like it, but Izuku had a love for sparring and getting stronger. He may be meek personality wise, but when it came to his skill, he was no slouch, even if he couldn't hardly get any of the other squires to spar with him.

_'Freak.'_

The viridescent teen was snapped from his thoughts when a huge rainbow blast came at him.

"Cut through this!"

Izuku hopped to the side, nimbly hopping past the beam, and getting closer to Star. She pointed the wand at him once more, and spoke.

"Cupcake blast!"

He jumped up, using the larger-than-average cupcakes as a sort of bounce board, shortening the distance between Star and him, and he deftly cut through the last cupcake, before landing in front of the princess. He went to knock the wand from her hand, but she dodged, and landed a solid punch into his solar plexus. The wind was momentarily knocked from him, but he managed to dodge her next attack. He looked at her in surprise.

"Princess, you're trained in hand-to-hand combat?"

Star grinned. "I've been trained by some of the best knights in the kingdom in several forms of combat. Ah, none to mastery though."

Izuku nodded, continuously dodging the princess's attacks. He saw and opening, and swept his foot low, making Star lose her balance, before giving her a light kick to the side, and making her fall to the ground. He pointed his sword to her, the light from his flames bathing her in a green tint. He noticed her wand, and quickly knocked it from her hand.

"I win?"

Star grinned, and slowly rose as he put his sword away. "You've definitely got the moves, 'Zuku."

He blushed at the praise, and at the nickname. "Uh, thank you princess. You've got a very impressive set of skills yourself."

She grinned, and sat down. "Well, after that I think we should take a quick break. Here."

She reached into her purse, and pulled out a couple of plastic water bottles, one of which Izuku gladly accepted, also sitting down, and sipping on the water slowly. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Star turned to her squire.

"Hey, 'Zuku. Can you explain your power to me? Is it magic or something? 'Cause I don't know anyone except for my mother that can use wandless magic."

Izuku shook his head. "Actually, from what I've researched, it's more of a physical thing, rather than a magical thing. I can create fire from the palms of my hands, and from my mouth, and have a high heat resistance. Plus, I can control any of the fire that I've already created. However, I don't like creating it with my mouth, as the heat resistance is only on my skin, not in my mouth. Plus, if I create too much fire, it makes my hands hurt, and if I try to control too much for too long, it gives me massive headaches, and can make me pass out."

Star looked at him with interest. "You're right, that definitely doesn't sound like magic. It isn't nearly that limited. But its powerful too. How'd you find all this out. And does using your sword too long hurt or anything?"

Izuku opened his hands, and looked at the calloused pads. "Uh, actually the sword is a flammable metal, and it never burns away. I do have to keep the sword polished and sharp so there isn't any charcoal residue buildup. As for how I found out about the ups and downs of my power, i-it was experince mostly. The power didn't even actually manifest until I was about four years old. Everyone in town thinks I'm cursed actually."

The young princess raised her eyebrow. "Cursed?"

Izuku blushed. He hadn't meant to say that. "Ah, uh...yeah."

Star frowned. "Does that mean...?"

The greenette nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, never really had any real friends before I met you Star. No one wanted to be around me, 'cause they thought I was a freak, and that I would get them all cursed too."

Izuku looked away from the princess, eyes downcast. He jolted at a sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him. He looked at the scaley princess in surprise. She had small tears forming in her eyes.

"Izuku I had no idea! I'm so glad I can be your friend! You're so cool, so those guys don't know what they're talking about at all!"

He blushed profusely, but smiled anyway, and returned the hug. "Yeah, I'm really glad too."

They stayed that way for a moment, before Star pulled away from the hug, and wiped her eyes.

"'Sides, I haven't really been "accepted" either. Other than Ponyhead, I really haven't been able to make friends that treat me as equals. I'm the princess and all, and even being half septarian has made it hard. Monster-Mewman relationships are better than ever, especially since my birth, but I can still tell that some of maids and servants look at me with disdain. I could just be imagining it. It's kind of made me self-conscious about my looks and stuff, but that's neither here nor there."

Izuku chuckled, and nodded. "I defintely understand. I guess we're just a couple of misfits, huh Star?"

He immediately shut his mouth, realizing that he accidently used her first name. He blushed profusely.

"I am s-so sorry Princess Butterfly!"

Star laughed, and blushed as well. "Izuku, that's the first time you actually call me by my name, and you apologize immediately after? Come on, we're friends after all. Call me Star."

Izuku blushed and grinned. "O-okay...Star."

The words were foreign to his lips, especially without the title of princess coming before it, but he liked it. It was like they were officially friends now. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Star arose.

"Well, I'm going to go pee, and we can spar again right after. Don't do anything dirty~"

Izuku's entire face erupted in a blush, and he began sputtering to himself. Star laughed a hearty laugh.

"Woah, that was definitely a reaction! I won't be long. I pee fast!"

She sprinted out to the woods, and Izuku blushed even more at her bluntness. He felt a little nervous about letting Star go off into the woods like that on her own, but the alternative was comepletely off of the table. He blushed at the slightest implications of following her into the woods while she...relieved herself. He blushed even harder when he remembered that Star had told him not to think of anything "dirty." Like he had much of a choice with her bluntness, he-

"IZUKU!"

His inner musings were cut short when he heard Star scream for him from the woods. He immediately jumped up to his feet, and ran into the woods. Under the cover of trees, very little sunlight shown through, so he lit his hand on fire, and searched around.

"Star? Star!?"

He waited for a response, and he heard a faint explosion, followed by his name agian.

"Izuku!"

He followed the direction of the sound, and came into a clearing that had evidence of a fight on the ground, but no evidence of Star anywhere. He called out to her again.

"Sta-"

"Izuku I'm right here."

He spun around, and saw the Princess had been behind him. He sighed, and looked at her with concern.

"Star, are you okay? What happened?"

She smiled, but there was a dangerous glint to her eyes. "Well, I'm fine. But I'm afraid you won't be."

She launched forward, and before Izuku could even think of drawing his sword, there was something sticking out of his neck, and he was falling onto the ground. As his vision faded, he looked up to Star, and saw her body morph into someone completely different. A skinny septarian, with several gold teeth, and eyes that were shaped like spirals grinned at him, and the world went dark.

When Izuku awoke, he was in a cell, with Star passed out on the floor on the other side of it. He rose groggily, his head pounding, and his hands bound with a strange cloth.

He scooted over closer to Star, and cautiously whispered her name.

"...Star?"

She turned over, and groaned. "Is that...you Izuku?"

He nodded, and she opened her eyes, which immediately adjusted to the darkness. At the sight of the greenette squire, she sighed in relief, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

Izuku shook his head. "I don't know. I heard you calling for me, but I couldn't find you. I was attacked by a septarian, possibly two. Actually, I have a question. Do you know about any septarians that can mimic people?"

Star eyebrows rose in confusion. "Mimic. Uh no. Dad doesn't really associate with the other side of the family, and they all kind of...disowned him? They don't belive that relations with Mewmans are worth it."

Izuku's eyes widened at the news. There were still monsters that opposed the new laws? When he thought of it, he didn't know any septarians other than the King and Star herself, so it made sense. Did King Toffee write all the books on septarians that he had read through? Did he not include all of the different breeds? Or was that septarian in particular special? Perhaps he-

"Hey kid, I'd keep it down if I were you."

Izuku snapped from his thoughts, and realized he had been mumbling to himself. He looked outside of the cell door, and saw a large septarian holding a spear. He had an agitated look on his face.

"You're seriously pissin' me off kid. So shut it before I skewer you."

The guard continued down the hall, and Izuku looked over to Star.

"I think we may have a big problem on our hands."

Star nodded. "That same woman from the Bounce Lounge took my wand. I'm getting a feeling though, that she isn't just a normal woman."

The squire frowned. "They have my sword too. My hands are bound and," he tried to ignite his hands,"it seems that they can't burn through this material."

Star sat down, and ran a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do then? We can't get out of this cell unless...Izuku how hot can your flames get?"

Izuku shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I've never pushed them to the hottest, so I didn't hurt anybody or anything."

She moved over to the cell door, and noticed that it had a simple latch. Izuku followed her, and looked at it.

"I think that if heated up enough, I could kick it open. To do that tho-"

"I'll try my best."

Star looked taken aback. She hadn't even finished her sentence, but Izuku looked at her with determined eyes.

"I know it hurts my mouth to breath fire, but it's my fault we're in here in the first place. I shouldn't have let you go alone. So I'll heat the latch up, and you can kick it open."

She shut her mouth, and mirrored his look. He leaned down to the latch, and looked at Star.

"Stand back for a second, it's gonna get pretty hot."

He formed his mouth like he was about to whistle, and it sounded like a match lighting, before a steady stream of greenish-white flames came out of his mouth. Star had to look away, due to the brightness of the light, and after a moment, Izuku gave her the signal.

"Okay Star!"

As quickly as she could, the princess delivered a swift and solid kick to the flat part of the door. It snapped, and creaked open slowly. She grinned, and turned to Izuku, who's mouth was worse for wear, His lips were bubly and blistered, and blood leaked from his mouth. He was in clear pain, and had tears streaming from his eyes. Star winced.

"Thank you Izuku."

He nodded. "It...wath...nothing." He managed to gurgle out. Her stomach turned at the sight, and she quickly averted her gaze to his eyes.

"Let's get my wand. I know a healing spell that should fix you up."

The two quietly sneaked down the dark corridor, Izuku's hands still bound, and his breathing a little ragged. They stopped when they saw two septarians in a dimly lit room.

"The girl had the wand, and some other stuff in her bag. All the boy carried was the sword."

"Put that stuff down! The boss will have you flayed if he finds out we're messing with this. Tafticore was supposed to bring this crap to him, but she said she had to take that suit off first."

The first one scoffed. "That damn kid. Should've just brought it straight to the boss. It's not smart to keep him waiting."

The second one sighed. "Well, she's in a rebellious phase right now. Not good for someone in her position."

The two sounded like they were getting closer, and they heard a door shut. The two septarians came down the hall, and went in the opposite direction that Izuku and Star were hiding. Once they were a decent distance away, they snuck to the room, and opened up the door.

"Thank gods they didn't leave the door locked."

Izuku could only grunt in agreement, and Star immediately grabbed her bag and her wand. She pointed the wand at Izuku, and whispered.

"Super healing burn salve!"

A green light emerged from her wand, and coated Izuku's mouth inside and out. As the glow dissapated, his wounds cleared up, until they were gone.

"Thank...you."

His mouth was still extremely dry, so he was given some water that Star still had in her bag. Izuku unsheathed his sword, and used its sharp edge to cut his binds. He rubbed his wrists, and Star went through her bag. She pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors, and was about to cut a portal, but a voice from down the hall alerted her.

"Yeah, the wand is right this way father. Yes, I am sure that nothing has happened to it."

Star slowly lowered the scissors, with the intent of finding out who the supposed "boss" and "father" was, but Izuku grabbed her shoulder.

"Star, we really have to go. I don't think we can fight off an entire army of septarians."

She looked towards the door for a moment, before sighing.

"You're right. Let's go."

She quickly cut open a portal, and closed it behind them after the two exited.

Back in Butterfly Castle, the two collapsed onto the floor of Star's room. Izuku looked over to Star.

"We have to report this to King Toffee immediately."

Star nodded. "Yeah, but I'm exauhsted. Let's wait until morning."

The greenette seemed conflicted for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, its a good idea to get some rest real quick. Good night, Star."

She had already crawled over to her bed, and bundled up in the covers.

"Night 'Zuku~"

Izuku traveled to his own room, thinking about the prision and the septarian that had captured him. He had a bad feeling that something big was about to go down, something a lot bigger than Mewmans and Monsters.

_**Somewhere else...**_

Tafticore knelt before her angry father in embarassment. If she hadn't gone to take the suit off, they'd still have the wand. Of course, she didn't need to tell her that herself. Her father had plenty of energy to reem her out.

"You foolish girl! The Butterfly wand was in our grasp, but you let it slip because you were uncomfortable? I should kill you where you stand!"

She flinched at the words, and her father stopped in front of her.

"However, I will give you one final chance, Tafticore. You have been trained by the very best, and you are smarter than this. You will get me that wand, and we will exact revenge on Toffee."

He picked her face up by her snout.

"And if you fail me again, it would be best for you not to ever return here again. Because I will end your pitiful existance."

He let go of her, and walked into the room behind his throne, leaving the young septarian behind. She clenched her fist, and hit the ground below her.

"I swear father. I will kill that damn half breed, and her squire. To bring your honor back."

**AAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! It is currently, 9:27 PM on January 2nd, 2020! First chapter of the decade baby, and there should be many to come! This one didn't take me near as long to get out, taking a day to write in full, and not as long as a wait! I'm halfway through my senior year now, and I'm staying busy, but I still find time to write these stories of mine! So, please be patient with me, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to Stay Frosty, and as always...**

**See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	5. Oh yeah, it's all coming together

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester Nick Foolery here, bringing you the fifth chapter of Silver and Green! So, how are all of you? I know that it's been a few months since I've posted, but we should be used to that by now, you know? And hey, the story has been up longer than a year! Ain't that cool? Well, it is to me anyway. I have a little time on my hands, so I figured I'd work a little on the next chapter! With all this virus stuff going on, I'm not really occupied by school anymore. Ah, I work though, so it's not like I've always got free time. But hey, I try to get you guys something to read when I can, and I hope you enjoy what I've got! It's currently 7:20 on May 10th, 2020! Mother's Day! Happy Mother's Day to any mommas reading out there! Anyway, that's enough from me, READ ON!**

"So you two decided to wait until now to tell me that you were captured by Septarians yesterday when you went into the forest to spar?"

Izuku blushed, and Star scratched the back of her head, her tail nervously curled around her legs.

"Uh, yeah?"

King Toffee pinched the bridge of his snout. "Star, this is very important information, and you could've been seriously hurt."

He then turned to Izuku, a sharp look in his normally monotone expression. "And boy, I expect you to be a voice of reason, and watch out for Star. You should've reported immediately."

Izuku nodded, and lowered his head more. "Yes, your Majesty."

The Septarian King nodded, and straightened himself. "What is it that they wanted exactly?"

Star frowned. "They were after my wand. I'm not sure why though. One of the guards mentioned a name. Taffycore maybe? I can't really remember that well."

The green haired squire pitched in. "I believe it was Tafticore. They also said something about a 'Boss' and it sounded like he isn't a pleasant ruler."

Toffee frowned. "Tafticore, you say? I believe I may have an idea of who their leader is. Star, do not go back to that forest, until I deem it safe again. Izuku, watch over her. I have some business to attend to."

He quickly spun around, and walked out of the room, leaving Izuku and Star alone. The teenage hybrid turned to her squire.

"Hey, 'Zuku. What do you think Dad's gonna do?"

Izuku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, King Toffee is known for his cunning. If I had to guess, he was going to track down the Septarians that captured us."

She nodded. "That makes a lot of sense. Hey, let's go do something fun! We can't just sit here all day."

"Actually, Star dear, it's time for your lesson."

The two teens turned around, and saw Queen Moon standing there, a slight frown on her face.

Star groaned. "But mom! I already did my lesson for this week!"

The Queen walked forward. "I'm very sorry dear, but with what happened, we need to ramp up your studies. We can't have you being captured again, and if not for Izuku, you may not have been able to escape."

The princess frowned, and went to argue, but shut her mouth, and sighed. "Yes mother, I understand. Oh, can Izuku come?"

Moon looked over to the green haired teen. "I don't see why not."

Star let out a whoop, and Izuku was dragged into the library with them. They sat down, and began going over magic information with Star. As they studied, Izuku allowed his mind to wander to the events that had transpired previously. When they were captured, he distinctly remembered the Septarian that had transformed into Star, and tricked him into letting his guard down. He had been that easily deceived, and he and Star could have very well ended up dead because of him. He clenched his fists. He had to get stronger if he was to protect the Princess. He had been training since he was nine in order to become a knight, and he was given one of the most important Squire jobs in the entire Kingdom. He didn't feel deserving, but he had the responsibility to take care of the princess, and he wasn't going to let the kingdom down!

"Aww, 'Zuku. You're so determined!"

He snapped from his thoughts, and looked over to see Star grinning at him, and Queen Moon quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I said all that out loud didn't I?"

Star nodded. "Yup!"

Izuku sunk in his chair, his face erupting into a blush. Star giggled.

"You know, 'Zuku, for such a cool and determined fighter, you sure do get embarrassed easily!"

This did nothing to help Izuku's embarrassment, and he sunk further into his chair. The Queen held up her hand, silencing Star's giggles.

"Alright, that's quite enough. Star dear, why don't we call it a day. I have some important matters to attend to with your father anyway."

The princess let out a whoop, and shot up from the table. Queen Moon held up a hand.

"Remember Star, no going into the forest, and stay close to the castle. If anything seems suspicious, report to me or your father immediately."

Star nodded. "Okay mom! C'mon Izuku!"

For what felt like the millionth time, Izuku was grabbed by the arm, and dragged away by Star. As they ran, Izuku managed to fumble out a few words.

"Star! Where exactly are we going?"

The girl paused, and turned to the viridian squire. "Ah, I actually have no idea. Um, do you have anywhere specific you want to go?"

Izuku looked outside. "Uh, wanna go train?"

Star quirked an eyebrow. "You really like to train, don't you?"

The green haired teen blushed, and nodded. "Ah well, I don't really have any other hobbies. Exercise makes me feel good. Plus, I haven't had the opportunity to do my routine today. I usually do it before you wake up."

She shrugged. "Okay, run me through your routine, and we'll do it together. It's better that way, anyway!"

Izuku grinned. "Absolutely!"

They made their way to the courtyard to train, Izuku going through his daily routine. As they talked, they bumped into one of the maids in the castle. Izuku let out a hasty apology. The maid waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Please, it's no trouble at all."

He continued to bow and apologize, and Star gave the maid a strange look.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

The maid nodded. "Yes actually! I started just this morning. My name is Felecia!" She bowed, her long pink hair waving as she did so.

Star smiled. "Ah, okay then, nice to meet you Felecia."

The maid smiled warmly. "Likewise to you, princess!"

The princess and the squire continued their walk, and as they did, the warm smile the maid had dropped, and she grinned savagely. She made her way into the small closet nearby, and pressed a button under her hair. Her body opened up, and inside, a grinning septarian girl sighed in relief.

"I seriously hate these things. They're so uncomfortable. But I guess since I'm the smallest and fastest, I have to be the covert one!"

She pulled out a small communication device. "Father, I've successfully infiltrated Butterfly Castle. What should I do next? Kill the girl? Steal the wand?"

The voice on the other end came through. "You already failed once at that, I don't want you trying that again. Be patient, child. You are to gather intel on the castle for me. Once I deem it ready, we'll storm the place and take what's rightfully ours. Besides, our _weapon_ isn't ready yet. We can't get rid of that damned traitor without it. And remember girl, if you don't follow my orders exactly, you'll be the first to be executed when we take over."

The device shut down, and the septarian girl put it away.

"Damned old man. I hate the waiting game. Plus, that means the longer I have to be in this damned get up. Well, whatever."

She stepped back inside, and the suit closed back up. The blue eyes blazed green for a split second, and 'Felecia' exited the closet.

King Toffee frowned as he studied the map of Mewni, and its nearby territories.

"Dear, you'll give yourself a migraine studying that map so closely."

He looked up, and saw his wife standing before him, a concerned look on her face.

"I fear the worse, my love."

The Queen nodded. "I know, but all we can do right at the moment is wait. We don't have near the information to know where they are. It's entirely possible that they aren't even on Mewni."

Toffee rolled up the map, and rubbed his face. "You're right Moon, but I can't just not look for him. He kidnapped our daughter, and I'm entirely sure that he had intentions of killing her."

The blue haired Queen sat down next to her husband. "I know. I never thought that they'd come out of hiding, but it seems that they have every intention of rebelling against us."

Toffee looked up, his eyes ablaze. "This is no simple rebellion we'll be facing. This will be all out war."

He looked at the rolled up map, and frowned.

"And if Rasticore wants war with me, then I hope he's prepared."

He stood up, and presented Moon his hand, a crooked grin adorning his face.

"No one threatens my family and gets away with it."

Star and Izuku had just finished their workout, both of them panting.

Star looked over to her squire. "Woah, 'Zuku. It's pretty impressive that you do this every day! You mind if I join you from now on?"

Izuku blushed. "Ah, of course not Star. Although, I do tend to wake up early in the morning, so I hope you don't mind."

She shrugged. "Nah, I think I can handle it."

The two sat down in a comfortable silence, Izuku drinking from a flask of water to refresh himself. Once again, his mind wanders to their capture. He frowns, and turns to Star.

"Hey, Star. How come those Septarians have a grudge against your father anyway?"

The princess looked over to him, her tail wagging back and forth. "Ah, I'm not entirely sure, actually. All I know is that before I was born, my father left the septarians for my mother, and married her. They didn't approve of their relationship, and since Toffee was in line to become King of Septaria, he was forbidden to be with her, so he just left. That's all I know though. I guess I would be mad too, if my prince left to go lead a rival nation."

Izuku frowned, but nodded. It definitely seemed like it was missing some piece of crucial information, some reasoning as to why they hated the King so much. Perhaps it was just pride?

The squire turned to Star. "I'm worried, Star. I feel as if there is something bigger than the royal wand at play here."

The half-septarian turned to her friend. "What do you mean?"

Izuku shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling about it."

Star leaned back. "Well, whatever those guys have planned, we can all handle it."

The green haired teen nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, we can do it!"

Star hopped up, and jumped around for a second with enthusiasm, and Izuku smiled. Still though, at the back of his mind, he had a feeling that he couldn't shake. Like, that things would soon be very different around Mewni.

Rasticore was highly unimpressed. It wasn't just the incompetence of his daughter either. It was like his entire squad of guards and soldiers were incompetent. He had zoned out of the meeting several minutes ago, each of his knights spouting utter nonsense at each other, with plans and ideas that were rubbish. He sighed, and slammed his hand on the table.

"Now, you idiots, if I can speak."

His entire guard immediately silenced themselves. "While yes, it is true that my daughter has entered Mewni Castle, and has raised no suspiscion as of yet, we must continue to bide our time. No doubt that that little princess has tattled on us about her capture, and I'm sure that Toffee has been alerted to our presence. In fact, I'm sure he knows that I'm at the helm of our operation here. Our enemy is known for his cunning and tact. We can't just storm the castle, and not expect to be utterly decimated. With that traitor prince of ours at the helm of the mewman army, no doubt he'll lead them to victory, so we have to take him out before we can take Mewni for our own. In order to do that, we need Mewman magic."

One of his knights spoke up. "That's why we stole the Royal Wand from Princess Star, right?"

Rasticore nodded. "Yes, and had my daughter not failed me a second time, we'd be in a much better position than we are now. However, not all hope is lost. There are those that also wish to see the fall of the Traitor King. Those that have means to our end. Gentlemen."

The leader of the Septarians held his hand out, and a robed figure slinked out of the shadows of the room, surprising the other occupants. Rasticore merely grinned.

"This, is Mallus Igravris. A mage that hails from the Dark Quarters of Mewni."

He peered from under his hood, and his eyes flashed gold, before he grinned. "A pleasure."

One of the knights narrowed his eyes. "What can he do?"

Rasticore looked at Mallus, and grinned. "An example perhaps?"

The mage stared at the knights, and when they locked eyes, the knight's eyes widened, and Mallus spoke.

"Stov."

The knights eyes flashed golden, before his body began to crumble away. Soon, all that was left was a pile of sand where he sat. The rest of the generals looked on in horror, and Mallus came over, dusting the seat off, and sitting where the other knight had previously sat. He had a savage grin on his face, and looked over to Rasticore.

"I suppose that will suffice?"

Rasticore laughed, hearty and cold. "Yes, of course. Gentlemen, Mallus here is our key to victory. We will get him into our friend Toffee's inner court, in which he will murder our good friend the king, and we'll march onto Mewni in the wake."

The men cheered, and Mallus grinned savagely. Rasticore turned to him. "So, my friend, what do you think?"

The mage leaned back in his seat. "I think we should've done this years ago."

Rasticore grinned. "Yes, I agree."

"Izuku, is it cold to you?"

The green haired squire gave the princess an inquisitive look. "Are you princess? I can light a fire to warm up."

She shook her head. "No, no. I just got a chill all of a sudden. Anyway, like I was saying, Pony Head totally freaked when I told her we had been kidnapped. She said that if she was there, she would've taken out every single guard, and gotten us out of there single-handedly! And then I said, how could you do that without hands?"

Izuku laughed, and Star giggled. "Needless to say, she didn't say anything else about the kidnapping."

The firey squire had to admit, the thought of a speachless, red-faced Pony Head was hilarious, and probably a rare sight. Suddenly, someone walked into his back, and nearly knocked him over. The sound of crashing china made him turn, and he saw the same maid girl that they had bumped into earlier on the ground, surrounded by broken china and a few stray pieces of silverware. He bent down to began to help her pick it up, and apologized. She shook her head.

"No no! It's my fault! I got distracted, and wasn't watching where I was going!"

Izuku laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Now, do you need help taking that to the garbage?"

She shook her head, face turning red. "Ah, no no, I believe I've got it. Thank you though!"

She quickly took off, and Izuku watched her leave. He must've had a strange look on his face, because when he turned to look at Star, she had a huge grin on her face.

"You like her, huh?"

Izuku immediately sputtered in surprise, and went red. "W-wh-what? No!"

Star simply laughed, and jumped around him. "You liike herrr!"

The greenette groaned, and put his head in his hands. He felt like he might be hearing about this more than he'd like.

'Felicia' quickly sped down the hall, in a hurry to get back to her specific quarters, so she wouldn't miss her report-in time. She rounded another corner, and a pair of hands grabbed her, and stopped her in her tracks. She looked forward in surprise, and saw the last person she wanted to be around.

King Toffee stared at her, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Where are you off too in a hurry?"

She gulped, and could feel beads of sweat begin to form. "I was, uh...disposing of this broken china. I had a bit of an...accident."

He gazed down at the broken china, and looked back at her. He let go of her, and looked at her directly in her eyes, making Tafticore even more nervous.

"Are you new?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes sir! I just started today, my name is Felicia!"

He rose his brow. "That's funny, I don't remember hiring any new servants recently."

_'Shit.'_ At this point, Tafticore was in a near full panic. "Ah, the paperwork must've gotten mixed up in something, and lost!"

Toffee gazed at her, before dusting off his suit, and nodding. "Perhaps. Well then, I have important matters to attend to. Be seeing you."

She grinned sheepishly. "L-likewise, sir."

He began to walk away, but then stopped. "Oh, and Felicia."

She froze, and turned to him slowly. "...yes?"

He gazed to the plate of broken china again. "Do be more careful with the fine china."

He spun around and was on his way. Tafticore let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She quickly made her way to her quarters, and threw away the broken china, before exiting the suit.

"That. Was close."

She pulled her wrist communicator to her face. "Father, this is Tafticore, reporting in. From what I've heard from the other maids, King Toffee is onto us. He knows that you're at the helm of operations as well."

The voice of Rasticore echoed from the communicator. "Nothing I didn't already account for. Good then, you may live yet, daughter. Continue your posting, and await further instructions. Remember, if you mess this up in any way, you will be the first to die."

She nodded. "Of course father."

"Good then."

The communicator went silent, and Tafticore sighed.

"Maybe I should've just stayed with mother in the kingdom. Learn to clean and cook. No, I had to be the warrior-spy kid."

She entered back into her suit, and went back to her duties as 'Felicia.'

Toffee entered his private quarters, and saw his wife reading in their bed.

"Hello dear, how goes it?"

She smiled when she saw him. "I'm just getting in some evening reading. Keeping the mind sharp."

He nodded, and went over to his desk, rumaging through the paperwork that was present.

"Dear, do you know of any new maids being hired recently?"

Moon looked up with an inquisitive look on her face, and tapped her chin. "Ah, none off of the top of my head. Why?"

Toffee continued to look at the paperwork. "I ran into a new maid today, not long ago. She said she just started today. I was just wondering if you had seen it, or knew of any of her paperwork."

The queen put down her reading glasses, and set the book down. "No dear, perhaps it was lost in transition? That would be strange though, we've never had that happen before."

The Septarian King frowned when he found nothing on a 'Felicia.'

"Yes, it's very strange indeed..."

**AAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Yeah, it took me a while lol. It's currently 12:02 on July 29th, 2020, so yeah that took a minute for me to get out! But hey, look for the next one to be sooner! I love you all, and review if you want, and leave a follow if you wanna see what happens next. Stay frosty my friends, and as always**

**See You On The Flip-Side!~Nick Foolery**


	6. Discovery

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nick Foolery here, bringing you all the next chapter of Silver and Green! This is the quickest I've ever jumped on starting a new chapter, so I'm excited! I've got big things planned, ladies and gentlemen, big things! So, I hope you all stick around to see them! It is currently 11:01 PM on August 4th, 2020, and without further ado, let's begin!**

Izuku wiped the sweat off of his brow, and leaned up against the wall of the castle, sipping water from his flask. He looked over, and noticed Star approaching, not far behind. She slowed her run to a jog, and came to a stop beside the green-haired squire. He offered her the flask, which she gratefully accepted. Taking a swig, she grinned at the green haired teen.

"I feel great! I could run another round!"

Izuku chuckled. "Well, we don't want to overdo it. Plus, it's time for your class with your mom."

Star groaned. "Ugh, yeah, you're right. You wanna come with?"

The green haired teen was about to respond, but a voice called out his name.

"Izuku. Would you please accompany me for a moment?"

He turned around, and saw King Toffee standing behind them, arms behind his back, and his usual monotone expression on his face. Izuku stiffened.

"O-of course, your majesty! I'll see you later, Star!"

The girl, who was also confused by the sudden need for her squire, shrugged her shoulders, and made her way to library, where she was to study with her mother.

Izuku silently walked beside the King of Mewni, glancing at him every few seconds, waiting on an explaination, or some sort of clarification. Suddenly, Toffee spoke up.

"If you've something to say, please say it."

Izuku blushed, and stammered out a response. "U-uh, I was just wondering what you needed? Sir?"

He spoke carefully, not wanting to incur the King's wrath. Toffee looked over too him, a bemused smirk on his face, and his brow raised.

"Well, if you must know, I simply wanted to sit down with you, and play a game of chess. I know your routine, and I knew Star would have class at this time, so I knew you'd be free, and Star wouldn't have to attend. She's not a fan."

The virdant teen nodded. "Oh, yes sir. I'd love a game of chess."

The king nodded. "Good."

The two entered a room, which had several bookshelves lining the walls. In the middle of the room stood a large fireplace, and a table with two chairs sat in front of it. Toffee took a seat, and motioned for Izuku to do the same. When Izuku sat down at the clearly expensive table, he noticed that the checkered pattern was embedded into the top of it.

"Welcome to my study, young squire. Not many have the privilage to join me here. Usually it's just diplomats and other country leaders. I enjoy a good game of chess, and play often, so I had this table commissioned by some mages in the underworld. The pieces are magic."

The king waved his hand over the table, and the came to life with mini figures of soldiers. On Toffee's side, knights of mewni and soldiers lined the board, as well as mini versions of both him, and Queen Moon. His side of the board hosted a rally of men that looked more like mercenaries than soldiers, as well as a figure of him, and Star, as King and Queen. Izuku blushed at the implications, but was interrupted by Toffee.

"How long have you been playing?"

The green haired squire nervously rung his hands together. "Ah, since I was very young. My father taught me, and I played with a few of the older knights, but not any of the other squires."

He decided not to mention the fact that they wanted nothing to do with him, and avoided him like the plague, since they believed him to be cursed.

Toffee nodded. "Very well, you may make the first move."

Izuku nodded, and moved one of his pawns, and the game began. Toffee retaliated, and Izuku carefully studied the board. He knew that the king was reknowned for his cunning, and if the boy wasn't careful, he'd have the floor wiped with his green mop of a head before he could see it coming. So, he decided to play a defenisve game, opting to save his pieces, rather than go after Toffee's. In the midst of their game, Toffee spoke up.

"Izuku, do you believe that monsters and mewmans can live in harmony?"

The question caught him off guard, but he made his move, and responded.

"Well, of course."

Toffee nodded, seemingly satisfied, but Izuku continued.

"Ah, but there are those that aren't going to agree, and never agree with what you're trying to do."

The king paused, and made his move. "You believe so?"

He nodded, and studied the board for a second. "Well, it's like those other septarians, and the mewmans that still have anti-monster beliefs, even within castle quarters."

He made his move, and Toffee scratched his chin.

"I see. And Izuku, let's say that you had a close friend or relative, and they were murdered by a band of monsters. Wouldn't that be a deserving reason to be wary?"

Izuku furrowed his brow, not in a good position in the game. "Ah, I mean, I suppose. But isn't it good to be wary of everyone? Anyone has the potential to be dangerous, not just monsters."

Toffee nodded. "Yes yes, of course. But wouldn't it feel nice to ostricize and ridicule a monster, to put off your pain on someone else, rather than hold it all on your shoulders?"

The green haired teen frowned. "I don't believe that anyone deserves to be cast out because of something they have no control over." He moved his knight, and took out the King's rook.

The septarian clicked his claws together, nodding. He moved his bishop.

"Check."

Izuku stared at the board, realizing that he had put himself in a very compromising position. He frowned for a moment, before taking out the bishop with his rook. Toffee rose his brow, and moved his second rook into position.

"Check."

There was only one move the green haired teen could make, and he knew he'd immediately be in checkmate afterwards. He internally cursed, and preformed the action, and was swiftly beaten by the king.

"Checkmate."

Izuku bowed in respect. "Good game, your majesty."

The septarian nodded. "Yes, a good game indeed. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and I'd like to pick your brain more, boy. So, why don't we make this a regular thing. We'll play a game of chess, and discuss some things that I think about."

The teen nodded. "Of course, your majesty, that would be incredible."

The king gave a crooked smile, before waving Izuku off.

"Yes, yes. Well then, it's decided. Tomorrow, when Star meets for her class, come here. I'll be waiting. Go on now, Star should be finished studying now."

The boy bowed once more, thanking the King for his time, and swiftly left the study. Toffee looked back over to the board, looking at the small version of Izuku, nervously surrounded by several of his troops. The game had been much closer than he had expected, and closer than any game he had had in a while. He stood up, deactivating the table, and stretching. Izuku would make a fine King one day, he decided.

He stepped out his study, and looked at the servant girl that was walking fast. He stopped her.

"Yes, King Toffee?"

He lowered down, and whispered to her.

"The new servant girl, I believe she said her name was Felicia. Tell her to come to my private quarters, on the upper levels."

The servant looked at him, confused, before nodded.

"O-of course, King Toffee."

The girl hurried away, and Toffee made his way to his quarters. It was time to see if his hunch was correct.

Tafticore dusted the main living area in the castle silently, thinking on her next move. Her father had said that he had a plan, but he seemed to not be making her privy on it, instead just telling her to bide her time and wait for his instructions. It was driving her mad though. She had to wear this dumb suit _all the time_, and on top of that, she was basically sitting around and doing nothing. She messes up twice, and now suddenly she can't be trusted?! She huffed, dusting a little more violently than she had been before. As she dusted, she accidently knocked over a vase, and it shattered onto the floor. She cursed to herself, and went to start cleaning up the mess, when another servant tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around, and began to speak, before she noticed the servant's strange expression.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Felicia, I'll clean it up. King Toffee requires your presence in his personal quarters."

Tafticore stood up, a strange look on her face. "What for?"

The servant shrugged, blushing. "I'm not sure, but it's best not to keep him waiting!"

The servant shoved the incognito septarian out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Tafticore stood stiff in confusion, before shaking out of her stupor.

_'Toffee? What does he want?'_

She walked for a moment, before beginning to get nervous.

_'What if I've been found out? Surely not, we've hardly had any interaction at all! There's no way he would've figured it out already!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she arrived at the King's private quarters. She gulped, and entered the room. When the doors opened, she saw King Toffee sitting near his fireplace, legs crossed, and reading a book. The noise caused him to look up, and he set his book down on the small coffee table in front of him.

"Ah, Miss Felicia. I was expecting you. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the other seat, that was positioned directly in front of him. As she took her seat, he rose, and began to pace around the room. He shut the door.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here?"

He closed the curtains in the corner of the room, making it dark, save for the warm light coming from the fireplace. She gulped.

"Ah, y-yes sire. I came as quickly as I could, as to not keep you waiting though!"

She gave a wavering smile, and Toffee sat back down in front of her. He crossed his legs, and folded his hands over his lap, leaning into the plush material.

"Yes, quite. As for why I've called you here, I was curious about you're arrival here."

Tafticore knew she was sweating under her suit, but she wasn't going to give herself away that easily.

"Ah, I just applied like everyone else. My mother was a servant once, and my sister too! Ah, not here though!"

The King stared at her. "Is that so? Please, do tell."

She gulped a little. "Ah, my mother was a servant in the service of the Butterflies several years ago, but she retired early to take care of my sister and I. My sister, Flora, was in service to the Johanssens in the north for a while, but she was killed not long after, in a bandit raid."

Toffee nodded. "I see. A very touching tale indeed. I'm sorry for the loss of your sister. What was your mothers name?"

Tafticore was itching to jump up and get out, but she need to play the part of a servant girl.

"Her name was Kalima."

The King was silent for a moment, before he unfolded his hands, and leaned forward.

"Take it off."

The girl blushed. "Excuse me?"

Toffee stared at her, his glare cold. "Take off the suit. I know exactly who you are, Tafticore."

She froze, before returning the glare. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? Send me back to my old man? Hold me hostage?"

He frowned. "Take off the suit, and let me look you in the eyes."

She growled, and came out of the suit, her jeweled eye shining in the light of the fire, and the dull metal of her prothstetic arm glinting dully. Toffee looked at the prothstetic in mild surprise.

"I see you've had a mishap. Someone burn your arm off?"

She smirked, and scoffed. "Actually, that boy that guards that abomination of a daughter of yours gave this to me."

Toffee chuckled. "I see. They failed to report that to me as well. But I suppose it matters not. I'm sure your father was delighted to see that you had failed, and to a squire no less."

She growled. "He wasn't pleased. I intended not to fail him again, but it seems that your craftiness is not to be underestimated."

The King laughed. "It wasn't hard to figure it out, once I noticed that there wasn't a single application in the files. Especially since I know for a fact that every file gets brought directly from the applications office, to me."

Tafticore growled, her anger mounting. "My father instructed me to wait for his instruction, and to provide information, but I think I'd rather kill you myself!"

Toffee rose his brow. "Oh? You don't know your father's plan then?"

She stepped forward, drawing a wicked looking dagger from the sheath strapped to her leg.

The King didn't move. "I wouldn't recommend that."

She stared forward. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you right now."

He held his hands behind his back. "Other than the fact that you couldn't? Perhaps the fact that you'd be hunted down and killed almost immediately after my death. And I'm sure your father wouldn't be pleased either?"

She took another step. "None of that matters. My father is going to kill me anyway, now that my cover has been blown. I'd rather die with a blade in my hand, than running away like a coward, or rotting in some kind of dungeon of yours."

Toffee sighed. "Very well then. Give it your best shot then."

She surged forward, and Toffee immediately counter-attacked with a sword he pulled from seemingly nowhere. He severed her prothstetic clean in half, effectively disarming her. He touched the blade to the fire, and it ignited, and he held it at her neck. Tafticore froze, still trying to process the last few events. She looked at the King, who had an amused, yet dangerous look in his eyes.

"Now, you have two choices. You either serve me in my court, as a spy against your father, or I'll lock you away in a dungeon to rot for the rest of your natural born life. Which, may I add, is a very long time for Septarians."

Tafticore growled, and sat back down in the chair.

"What do you want?"

Toffee smiled deviously. "That's what I was hoping you'd choose."

Star stretched, and groaned. She had sat in that library for entirely too long just then. At least her class had ended relatively early today. She turned the corner, and spotted the familar green hair of her squire, and friend.

"Oh hey! Izuku!"

The boy looked up, and smiled at the sight of her. "Princess Star! Hello!"

She jogged up to him, grinning. "What's up? What did Dad want?"

"He just wanted a game of chess," he said, "and I was actually coming to get you. You actually got out kind of early, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Mom had to go interview a couple of guys applying for court wizard in the castle. A bunch of politics and stuff, boring. Let's go do something!"

Izuku was taken aback at the sudden shift, but only smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"

She tapped her chin. "Hmm, we could...play a game! Come on, I have this awesome board game up in my room! Let's go!"

Izuku was grabbed, and pulled away by Star. He chuckled to himself. If things could stay the same as they were right now, they may be alright.

If only.

**AAAAAAND I'm cutting it there for dramatic effect! It is currently 11:04 PM on August 11th, 2020. Yeah, it's a little shorter than the last chapters, but it's a lead up for things to come. Things that I don't think any of you are expecting at all! Big things! Look forward too it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you want, leave a review telling me what you think! If you wanna see what comes next, follow the story! I'll see you all next chapter, Stay Frosty my Friends, and as always...**

**See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


End file.
